


All The Things You Do

by Annaniemouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Ziam Ficathon, Zouis Fic Exchange, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaniemouse/pseuds/Annaniemouse
Summary: Zayn can’t help but be lured in by the chocolate brown eyes studying him from across the room....of an NA meeting....he tries not to think of the beautiful guy with short shaved hair and lush lips but when he stumbles into him in an unflattering circumstance he can’t help but try and save the beautiful stranger.(This is the same universe as Louis Tomlinson: Superhost - it’s Zayn and Liam’s story)





	1. Night Changes All Things

Zayn smiles as Louis tells him about his mom doing well with Chemo, “That makes me so happy Lou.”

“How was your meeting? Did it help?” Louis asks with concern clear in his voice, Zayn can even picture him nervously picking lint off his sweats.

“Yes it helped. I’m going out dancing with some friends and I was honest with them, like you suggested, and they have my back. They’ll keep me accountable.” 

Zayn drives to the strip that’s infamous for its night life and spots the club where he’d agreed to meet up with some of his employees. 

He searches for a parking spot up front but then resigns himself and drives around to the back of the building, hating how little lighting there is, but fully aware he could take on anyone who came at him. 

Louis clears his throat, “I um...I saw Stan last week.”

Zayn sighs, “I wish there was support groups for being hung up on assholes.”

Louis snorts, “Fuck off. It’s not like you’re in some long-term, loving relationship. The last guy you shagged was married to two other guys.”

Zayn smirks, “They definitely didn’t mind watching.”

Louis pretends to gag, but really when Zayn had told him about the encounter he’d pictured it all too clearly and put the imaginary images in his spank bank.

Zayn laughs, “Don’t pretend like you didn’t think it was hot, I heard how you got all creeper-breathy.”

“Fuck off!” Louis blushes furiously, “Arse...I love you. Have fun.”

“Be safe Future Mr. Malik.”

“Nope. No way. If we got married you’d definitely be a Tomlinson.”

Zayn pulls his car into a parking spot and turns off his engine, “You would love to be Louis Malik.”

“Zayn Tomlinson.” He laughs, “To be honest they both sound shit. Hopefully we’re not stuck fucking each other for the rest of our lives and can find our soulmates.”

Zayn frowns, “It wasn’t that bad Lou.”

Louis concedes, “It wasn’t bad at all. It was fucking toe-curling. Don’t get your ego in a bunch, sex with you was....you’re fucking good okay...so go gift some poor sop with your skills.”

With that Louis disconnects the call and Zayn gets out of the car with a wide grin. 

He slips on his leather jacket and pulls out his brass knuckles slipping them onto his dominant hand. 

He locks his car and leaves some change on the hood for any desperate homeless people, it had saved his windows from getting broken many times.

The brisk night air carries the scent of vomit and rain and he scrunches his nose wondering why he loves the city so much. 

As he walks towards the night club down one of the back alley ways he hears a half moan half sob, “Please stop. Please! You’re really hurting me! Please! I don’t want it! Stop!”

The cries chill him to the bone and he knows that it’s not smart to get involved, he should call the cops and have them deal with it....but he was never really known for making smart decisions.  
Why start now?

He walks towards the desperate pleas at a brisk pace and turns to one of the dead end side allies, it’s got a lamp and when he sees two pairs of tear streaked chocolate brown eyes he stops cold. 

Zayn has seen those two eyes before, that face...those cheekbones. 

Liam is shoved face first into a brick wall, a large brutish man stands behind him and presses one forearms against the back of his neck and the other hand has hold of his hip as he thrusts in aggressively again and again.

Zayn sees red.

He goes into his jacket pocket and pulls out his other set of Brass knuckles, putting them on as well, and then runs towards the large man and side tackles him to the ground.

The man lets out a pained yell, “Fuck! My dick!”

Zayn turns him until he’s lying supine and then straddles him pinning his arms down with his knees as he pulls his arm back to punch the guy. 

His fists connect again and again and it isn’t until he feels two strong arms around him that he finally hears the stranger with brown eyes yelling at him, “Fucking stop! Stop! What the hell!”

Zayn lets himself be pulled back and he sees the large man is passed out on the ground.

Liam shoves him, “You owe me three hundred.”

Zayn’s face contorts with confusion, “Wait, what?”

“Three-hundred fucking arse! That how much _he_ was going to pay me until you knocked him the fuck out.” Liam points at the passed out behemoth.

Zayn frowns, “He was hurting you! You were asking him to stop!”

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that’s what he’s into, that’s why he pays more.”

Zayn scrambles to straighten his thoughts, “You were asking him to stop...”

“'Stop' is not my safe word.” Liam says as he holds his hand out to Zayn, “Three hundred.”

Zayn scowls, “I thought I was helping you!” He points at the guy on the floor, “Why don’t you just take it from his wallet?”

Hurt flashes over the brown-eyed stranger and he grits his teeth, “I’m not a fucking thief. I work for my money.”

“Seemed like he was getting his money’s worth to me.” Zayn quips.

He flips him off and turns to walk away, he can’t fucking stand how beautiful Zayn is and he hates that he’s some super successful fucker who is apparently also chivalrous. 

Six other men had walked by and ignored his pleas for help. 

Zayn calls out to him, “Wait!”

Liam turns on his heels to face him, “What? If you’re not going to give me the money then I need to go find someone else to fuck.”

That very idea hurts Zayn for some reason, “Have dinner with me and I’ll give you the 300 and throw in an extra two.”

Liam narrows his eyes, “You don’t have to pay for your dick, why the hell are you doing this?”

“That’s my business.”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t take charity.”

“It’s not charity. It’s umm-it’s a- a um, a business meeting! I want to ask you to do something for me over dinner, as a job.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “If this is some Pretty Woman gig you’re shit out of luck because I don’t get civilized.”

Zayn laughs, “That’s some imagination you’ve got there. Come on.”

Zayn starts walking back towards his car and hears footsteps jogging up next to him, “You can call me Liam.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Liam curses himself. He’d just given Zayn his real name. He never gave out his real name.

Zayn walks towards a dark black Maserati Granterismo and Liam lets out a low whistle, “ _That_ is your fucking car?”

Zayn walks to the passenger door and opens it motioning Liam in, “Yes, it is.”

“Fuuuucck....”

Zayn smiles, “Get in please.”

After Liam is in the car he walks around to the other side and pulls his phone out before getting in, “Ray?”

Ray yells over the loud music in the background, “Where the hell are you? We’ve got some super hot pussy and dick up in this bitch!”

He hears drunken ‘whoos’ in the back and it makes his next words so much easier, “I’m not up for it man, I just don’t feel like I’m ready.”

He hears Ray shuffle on the other side as he moves to a quieter spot, “You want us to come to your house bro? You know we’re down. We could play charades or some shit.”

Zayn can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips, “Thanks Ray, but you and Griff have fun okay. See you later.”

He hangs up and then slips into the drivers seat. 

Liam Adjusts the AC vents, “Hot date pissed that you’re ditching them for a hooker?”

Zayn pulls the car out of the parking spot before replying, “Not a hot date, some friends from work.”

They drive in silence after that and only speak when Zayn pulls through a Chinese food drivethru and asks Liam what he likes.

After that they ride in silence until Zayn pulls into a gated complex with just one tall apartment building on the large property.

He stars as they drive by a tennis court, a basket ball court, a sauna building, a pool, and a club house before getting to the parking area which had a valet stand. 

A small guy with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes opens Zayn’s door and Liam watches the hungry smile he gives him, “Hello Mr. Malik. Hope you had a lovely night.”

“I did, thank you Drew.” He turns to Liam, “Come on Liam.”

Liam gets out of the car and Drew’s eyes scan him slowly and Liam smiles as the blonde seethes.

Zayn motions to him and Liam follows him to a golf cart where a girl waits for them. 

The golf cart drives down a road to the apartment building and stops at the front steps, “Have a wonderful night.”

The doorman greats them and holds the door open for them and Liam stares around the lush lobby with the Piano and chess tables and even a coffee shop and small restaurant, “Holy fuck.”

Zayn puts his hand on the small of Liam’s back and guides him to the gold elevator doors where he placed his whole hand on a biometric scanner which then greets him by name as the doors open.

The elevator has only and emergency stop button on the inside which doesn’t seem to bother Zayn in the least. Liam watches as Zayn clears his throat, “Home please.”

The elevator starts to ascend and Liam watches as the numbers go up and up until the stop on floor 49.

The doors ping open and they walk into an extremely elegant and simplistic living room. 

Chandeliers fall from the ceiling and the floor is deep red mahogany wood.

Liam feels self conscious of his dirty and tattered clothes and he tugs nervously at his sleeves, “Nice, um, nice place.”

Zayn walks towards a bar that has no alcohol, “Want a soda or sparkling water? A virgin margarita or something?”

Liam shrugs, “Do you have a beer?”

Zayn tenses, “We’re not supposed to drink.”

“It’s suggested we don’t but I do fine with low point beer.”

Zayn looks away, “I can’t....I can’t...umm, I don’t have alcohol.”

Zayn feels embarrassed and ashamed that he can’t be strong enough to have even beer. 

Liam sees his mental struggle clear on his body language, “Woah....don’t go feeling guilty or ashamed. I’m fine....we’ll im not fine... your replacement for drug is alcohol....mine is sex.”

Zayn meets eyes with Liam, “Oh.”

“Yup.”

Zayn grabs both of them some sparkling water and then motions towards a marble dining room table, “Grab the food please.”

They sit and eat in silence for a while, but it’s not uncomfortable. 

Finally Zayn clears his throat nervously, “I’ve seen you at the meetings.”

“I know. We just talked about It earlier remember.”

“You said your name was Austin.”

“I lied.”

Zayn takes another bite before speaking, “Is Liam your real name.”

Liam looks away, “Yeah.”

Zayn was silent for a moment before speaking, “How old are you really?”

Liam looks up at him through his lashes, “Old enough.”

“To drive? To vote? To drink?”

“To vote.”

“So...eighteen.”

“Yup. You?”

“21.”

Liam groans “You’ve got to be fucking shitting me. You’re only 21? You own your own tattoo shop and are super famous.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I’m not super famous.”

“I don’t have a phone or internet access and even I know about you.”

Zayn studies Liam’s features, “You’re very beautiful.”

Liam chokes on noodles and coughs roughly, “Holy shit!” He coughs again, “You can’t say stuff like that! Fuck!”

“But if I pay you three hundred you’ll pretend I’m raping you and let me be rough?”

Liam averts his eyes, “Is this the proposal? You want to shit on what I do to survive? what I do for food and when I'm lucky, shelter? Fine, have at it.”

“No. I want to know why you would let someone treat you like that when your obviously worth so much more.”

Liam takes a sharp breath at those words then glares at Zayn, “And how the fuck do you know my worth Boy Scout?”

Zayn sighs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you....I just....”

“You just?”

“Stay. Stay here with me. I have plenty of room. Stay with me.”

“I don’t-“

“-take charity... I know. Stay with me as my muse. Let me paint you for 6 months. It’ll give you time to find a job and you won’t have to sleep with strangers.”

“Why? Why do you give a shit?”

Zayn sighs and answers honestly, “I don’t know... but I can’t stand the idea of some stranger being inside of you....touching you....holding you.”

Liam feels heat at his core and his heart jumps to life....Fuck no! Don’t do it! His brain yells at him, but he heard himself saying, “Okay.”


	2. Call me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles to trust Zayn

Zayn knocks lightly on the door of Liam's room before opening the door and peeking inside.

Liam lays sprawled across the middle of the bed diagonally with blankets tangled around him. Zayn's chest warms at the sight of Liam wearing his clothes. 

Last night while Liam was in the shower Zayn had snuck into the bathroom and stolen Liam's tattered clothes and replaced them with a set of his own and then thrown the smelly garments down his trash chute. 

Liam had glared at him when he stepped into the living room but then relented, "Thanks for the clothes." 

Zayn had shrugged, "It'll be part of my payment for your stay with me that I buy your clothing, toiletries, and cover any healthy expenses." 

Zayn thought about how tense Liam had been as they discussed his payment, Zayn's rules, and his job duties which at this time were 'do what Zayn says'.

Liam shifts on the bed and Zayn holds the door frame to keep himself from crawling into bed with him. He has spent the morning calling different shelters and the church where their NA meetings were held to try and learn more about Liam. 

He'd learned that Liam had been living on the streets since he was 12, social services had tracked him down and placed him in foster homes multiple times but he'd always skipped out. At the last house he'd beaten his foster father to an inch of his life before ditching out, since then no one had really bothered to truly look for him but there was a warrant out for Liam Payne....age 17 as of two months ago and had dropped off the map 6 months ago, no one knew where he was. 

Zayn felt bile rise up the back of his throat as he thought about how that man had been touching Liam just the night before. 

Zayn moves to the edge of the bed and and strokes the side of Liam's face, before he knows what is happening Liam grabs his hand twisting it and rolling off the bed, using Zayn's weight as momentum until they were on the floor with Zayn pinned down and Liam holding a knife to his throat, his eyes are wild and unfocused, full of anger and fear that makes Zayn's stomach twist. 

Zayn takes a minute to assess how to get free without slitting his own throat in the process, he knew he could overtake Liam, years and years of Judo and Jujitsu training had assured that, but the look in Liam's eyes makes him hesitate, something about them says that he needs to have the control right now, so instead he speaks calmly and evenly, "Liam, it's me. It's Zayn."

Liam blinks and his hold on the knife loosens marginally as he simultaneously pulls it back a little and takes a deep breath, "If you want to fuck me just tell me, don't sneak in while I'm sleeping." 

He throws the knife to the side and pushes himself up using Zayn's chest. 

Zayn takes a few deep breaths before propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Liam who is standing with his hands intertwined at the back of his neck while he takes several deep breaths with his eyes closed. 

Zayn clears his throat, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Liam shakes his head as his hands drop and his eyes open, "We don't talk about me."

Liam's tone warns Zayn not to push the subject so instead he stands slowly, "I made breakfast."

Liam follows him with silent steps taking in his surroundings again, waiting for the second shoe to drop, considering a way out in case Zayn turned out to be an _American Psycho_ version of Christian Bale. 

Zayn motions for Liam to sit at a four person high table and Liam obeys, "So, where are your parents?”

Liam tenses, “We. Don’t. Talk. About. Me.”

Zayn sighs and grabs the plates he’s prepared and sets them on the table, one in front of Liam and the other in the chair next to him.

Liam looks at the giant stack of pancakes and bacon and eggs and he looks up at Zayn through his lashes, “You know there’s no way I’m finishing this right? It’s way too much food.”

Zayn shrugs, “You look like you need it.”

Liam grits his teeth, “Fuck you.”

Zayn smiles, “You’ve got quite the mouth on you Mr. Payne.”

Liam feels a wave of nausea wash over him and he white-knuckles the edge of the table, “How do you know my last name?”

“Same way I know that you’re 17.”

Liam shoves back from the table with quick force and starts to make a run for the front door, “How long ago did you call social services you fucking bastard?!”

Zayn stands slowly, “I didn’t.”

Liam froze, “What?” He turns to face Zayn and and then a knowing look washes over his face and he reaches for the bottom hem of his shirt and starts to seductively pull it off but he stops when Zayn bursts into laughter.

Zayn shakes his head, “Keep your clothes on would you? I’m not into seeing children naked if that’s what you thought I wanted.”

Liam scowls and glares, “I’m not a child!” His foot stomps involuntarily and he curses, “Fuck. That’s doesn’t mean anything. You just piss me off.”

“Do you make it a habit to insult your clients? I can’t see how you’d get much repeat business that way.”

Liam’s nostrils flare and his jaw tenses, “What do you want?”

Zayn walks back to his chair and sits down, “For now I want you to sit down and eat before your breakfast gets cold or you fade away into nothingness.”

Liam looks towards the front door knowing he should leave, if Zayn found out more...if he found out about- no he shouldn’t stay.... 

Zayn holds his breath as he watches Liam warring with himself.

He jests, “I’ve got warm syrup.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and gives the front door one last glance before walking back to his chair and plopping down into it. The smell of food fills his senses and he closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan as his mouth starts to water. 

Zayn inhales sharply and looks away from Liam cursing the stupidly beautiful boy for having lied about his age. 

Liam grabs a forkful of eggs and shovels them into his mouth, eating ravenously.

Zayn turns back to see Liam rolling a pancake up and dipping it into the syrup bowl before tearing off a bite and it makes him smile.

Zayn takes a drink of his coffee cup and then clears his throat, “So my initial offer is off the table,”

Liam’s heart jumps up to his throat and he stops chewing looking like an adorable chipmunk with his cheeks full of pancakes. 

Zayn laughs, “Don’t go makin a run for it. I just....my initial intentions are not appropriate due to your age....”

Liam talks through his food, “I thought you wanted to paint me.”

Zayn nods, “Yes, but the way I want to paint you would be considered child pornography.”

Liam feels his blood rush south and he swallows his food before grabbing the glass of orange juice off the table and taking a big gulp before saying “Oh.”

Zayn shrugs, “It’s cool Ill just find a different model for that piece. I’ll still be painting you just not for that gallery...anyways, how do you feel about house work? I’m busy often and you can earn your keep by cooking and cleaning.”

Liam’s chest tightens, “That’s it? That’s all you want and you won’t call Child Services?”

Zayn studies Liam for a moment, “I want you to finish school.”

Liam shakes his head, “I can’t do that....they can’t know where I am...they’ll just put me in another home.”

Zayn nods, “I have a friend who’s a phenomenal lawyer and he said I could file for emergency custody until I get qualified as a foster parent.” 

Liam scowled, “What? No way! That’s just sick!”

Zayn raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Why is that?”

Liam balked, “Are you serious?! Because.....because I-I want....fuck....”

Zayn smirked, “You want?”

Liam glared, “Because when I call you daddy I don’t want it to be in that context.”


	3. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update, long one coming soon I promise

Zayn glared at Niall, "Just do it! Be his foster dad. He can stay with me, we can do the affidavit thingy." 

"That's not how it works! I'd have to adopt him for him to be able to stay with you."

"Adopt him." 

Niall let out an exasperated sigh, "You're insane." 

"Fucking do it Nialler!" 

Niall grumbled, "Why don't YOU do it!"

Zayn felt heat rush up his neck and to his cheeks, "I can't." 

"Why not? You have the money, the stability, legally you're qualified." 

Zayn mumbled incoherently and Niall asked him to repeat himself, but Zayn just huffed.

Niall felt the gears in his head beginning to turn and he gasped, "You sodding pervert! Oh my god! Zayn!"

"I haven't done anything! I swear! I wouldn't!" 

He could hear the suspicion in Niall's voice, "But you want to." 

Zayn groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "No....I don't know....I just know that I can't be daddy Zayn when all I can think about is he's twenty in a few years and god I bet his lips would taste fucking amazing." 

Niall coughed, "Well then......" He took a deep breath, "If I do this I need to know it's for the right reasons Z. I need to know that you're actually going to help him, and that nothing will happen between the two of you while he's still underage or still dependent on you emotionally or mentally."

"I promise." 

Niall groaned loudly, "Fuuuck! My mum is goin' to kill me." 

Once Niall left his tattoo shop Zayn spent the day working on a traditional Japanese back piece but all he could think about was going home to Liam. 

When he finally got home he was surprised by how good the house smelled. 

Liam was in the kitchen wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants and something about it warmed Zayn to the core, "Honey, I'm home." 

Liam just lifted his arm and flipped him off as he continued to stir. 

He'd promised himself he would’t go all domestic, but two nights in warm bed and one long soak in a Jacuzzi tub made a guy do some crazy shit....like going all Martha Stuart and making fancy ass food and baking a motherfucking apple pie. 

He was pissed off at Zayn for throwing his raggedy clothes down the trash chute and leaving only 3 pairs of his fancy ass designer clothes for him to wear. He also most definitely hated that the clothes smelled like the fucker so he'd gotten hard with every slight breeze of the air conditioner wafting the scent to his nose. 

Zayn opened the fridge and grabbed a sparking water then went over to sit at the breakfast bar that overlooked the kitchen, "How was your day." 

Liam knew he was being petty, but he refused to answer.

Zayn prodded, "I found you a new dad." 

Liam clenched the ladle he was using and finally turned to look at Zayn, "What?"

"My friend Niall, the lawyer, he's adopting you. Well it's technically permanent legal guardianship because of your age and your parents not being able to be contacted."

Liam felt his blood go ice cold, "So...So you're kicking me out?"

That was it, he was getting the fuck out of dodge as soon as the beautiful fucker staring at him was out for the night." 

"No. You're staying here with me.....I just...you said you didn't want me to do it so..." 

Liam blinked and then smirked, "Oh. You weren't a fan of losing up on the opportunity?"

Zayn sighed, "You can't flirt with me. That's one of the rules of living with me. No flirting. None." 

Liam crossed his arms, "What makes you think that I want to stay here with you?"

"Do you want to die on the streets? Because with what you were doing to survive you weren't going to last much longer." 

Liam turned back to his cooking and Zayn sighed, "I'm going to go shower and put on some comfy clothes." 

When Zayn returned later Liam was setting the table and refusing to look at Zayn. 

They sat down to eat and Liam finally spoke, "What are the rules?"

Zayn bit back a triumphant smile but Liam glared at him, "Stop being a cocky fucker and tell me." 

Zayn laughed, "You've sure got a mouth on you." 

"You have no idea." Liam said suggestively. 

Zayn tilted his head back looking to the ceiling for guidance because Liam's deep seductive voice was making his cock twitch. 

He looked back to Liam who was slowly eating the pasta carbonara with veal and the side salad with home-made balsamic vinaigrette, savoring each and every bite like he'd never get to have anything like it ever again. 

Zayn took a drink of his water and then spoke, "No drugs. No drinking. You at least get your GED although with online classes you could get an actual diploma. You trust me. You don't have sex for money. You don't have sex with anyone past the age of 18. You don't run, you talk to me. You do not flirt with me. Your curfew is 10 pm. You don't lie." 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "And what's my punishment if I disobey, oh great dom Zayn." 

"You're a smart ass." 

"My ass has many talents." 

"If you break the rules then you have to go live with Niall." 

Liam stopped smiling, he tensed and looked away.

Zayn wanted to reach out and grab his hand but contact was probably not a good idea, "What are your rules for me?" 

Liam's brown eyes snapped to Zayn's face, "My rules for you?" 

"Yes."

Liam almost went the smart ass route again because it was his defense mechanism and he was feeling like all his nerve endings were exposed and getting grated raw, but then he saw the care and the seriousness in Zayn's eyes and he couldn't bring himself to blow the beautiful bastard off. 

He thought about it and then looked down at his plate, "You come home every night. You treat me like an adult. You don't hit me. You don't....you don't give up on me if i mess up." 

Zayn nodded, "If there's ever anything else you want to add, let me know." 

Liam can't bring himself to look up, so he eats the rest of his meal with his eyes on his plate. 

Zayn doesn't push, he can tell Liam is at his limit for vulnerability. 

Zayn gets up and starts picking up the table and Liam gives him a confused look, "Why are you cleaning up?"

"You look tired, why don't you go get some sleep? I have a few things I need to work on in the studio." 

Liam feels the emotional exhaustion roll over his overly thin frame and he nods, "I'll have your breakfast ready in the morning." 

Zayn shakes his head, "I don't work tomorrow, so breakfast can wait until late. Plus we need to go shopping tomorrow for your toiletries and some clothes, maybe a few pairs of shoes." 

Liam opens his mouth to argue but Zayn raises an eyebrow, "Trust me."

* 

The next day they have breakfast at a cafe by the mall and then Zayn takes Liam shopping for a few outfits which he hopes he'll only fit into for a few more weeks. 

When they get home Liam takes the shopping bags to his room and when he comes back out Zayn is in a pair of black Nike shorts, no shirt, his feet are wrapped, and he's in the process of wrapping his hands. 

Zayn looks up and smiles at Liam, "I'm gonna go down to the gym and his the bag, you want to join? Maybe show me your skills." 

Liam nods and grabs the other set of wraps, "You kick box?" Liam asks as he eyes Zayn's feet.

Zayn nods, "Sometimes." 

When they are done getting ready and Liam is wearing appropriate attire, the go down to the dojo which is one level below the lobby of Zayn's apartment building.

Zayn and Liam hit the bags for a while and then the do a few spar matches and Zayn gauges what different mix of martial arts Liam knows.

Zayn goes in for a tap and Liam easily maneuvers out of the way, Zayn smiles as the top of his foot taps Liam's outer thigh and Liam curses, "Shit that was quick redirection." 

Zayn smiles, they go a few more rounds and at the end of it the both lay flat on their backs on the mats and gasp for air, "Who taught you how to fight?"

Liam propped himself on his elbows, "His name was Gary. He took me in off the streets and....he helped me learn to defend myself.

"What happened?"

Liam stood up, "I'm going to go start lunch."


	4. Paint me a new horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one for you! Thanks for being patient

After three weeks they found a rhythm, they argued some, but overall after Liam was taken to court for the legal Guardianship paperwork, he had settled into living with Zayn. 

But it had also been three weeks since he’d had sex and what he’d told Zayn about sex being his replacement for drugs was true.

His skin felt tight and he it itched to touch and be touched. 

His hand had been the only thing keeping him sane but as he went to bed that night and tried to work himself off it wasn’t enough. 

He crawled into bed and held the knife handle underneath his pillow. 

He fell into a deep sleep and not long after he felt a pressure on his chest and the slight prick of a knife at his neck.

A low slimy voice groaned, “Miss me?”

Liam felt as a hand slipped underneath the waistband of his underwear and squeezed his eyes tight, “Not real. You’re not real. Just a dream.”

“Shut up you little slut. If you wake Cara I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Cara, his foster mom, knew what George did every night, but she refused to acknowledge it, and when Liam had come to her for help she’d threatened to call social services and tell them he had tried to rape her, and who would they believe? A chief of surgery at a prestigious hospital or a low life fag who's parents didn't even want. 

His hand squeezed the handle of his knife and he pulled it out swinging at his foster father, “Get off! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!”

When Zayn wakes up in the next room it's to the sound of Liam screaming and sobbing and when he walks into the room he sees Liam thrashing around with the knife stabbing at the bedding and tearing into the mattress wildly. His other fist pounds against an invisible foe and the knife tears and stabs wildly.

Zayn's heart lodged itself in his throats as Liam misses his leg with the knife by an inch and even though he knows it's a bad idea he'd rather risk himself getting a little injured than Liam accidentally hurting himself.

Liam heard a cry of pain but two strong arms wrapped around him holding him tight and whispering, “It’s just me. Liam it’s me. You’re safe. Wake up baby.”

The voice soothes him but it's the smell of Zayn that wakes him completely.

The lights in his room are on and Zayn has him wrapped up while one of his holds Liam’s wrist away from their bodies, it's the hand with the knife and the knife is on the floor covered in blood.

Liam cursed, “Shit! I hurt you!”

Zayn didn’t let go, he just whispered, “I’ll be okay. Are you okay?”

Liam gave a slight nod and Zayn asked softly, “Are you ready for me to let you go?”

Liam wanted to say no, that he never wanted Zayn to let him go, but he also wanted Zayn to stop treating him like a kid.

He swallowed and nodded again and Zayn unwrapped his arms and legs from his body. He'd had to wrap Liam's limbs with his own to immobilize Liam completely.

When he pulled away Liam saw the long deep gash on Zayn’s arm that was bleeding profusely. 

Zayn very calmly said, “I think you’re going to have to help me bandage this.”

Liam looked down and realized his shirt was stained in blood.

He cursed and tore his shirt off before tearing it into strips and bandaging Zayn’s arm as best he could.

His voice was hoarse and he realized he’d probably been screaming and crying in his sleep, “I’m sorry.”

Zayn winced and he tightened the makeshift bandages and let out a breathy laugh, “Maybe no knives in bed anymore?”

Liam tensed for a moment but then reluctantly nodded, “Yeah. I’m really sorry.”

He'd been here for a little short of a month and if Zayn had wanted to take him he would have already. Much to Liam's disdain and injured pride Zayn made it blatantly clear that Liam was not sexual appealing to him.

Zayn shook his head and reached up to pat Liam’s head, “Dont worry about it, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He swatted Zayn’s hand away, “You’re breaking a rule. Don't treat me like a kid.” He shifted and realized they were on the floor and frowned, “The nightmares aren’t usually that bad.”

Liam put his hands behind his head and took deep breaths, his body was trembling and he could still _feel_ George on him. 

He dry heaved at the memory and reminded himself again and again that George would never touch him again.

Zayn spoke softly, “What do you need Li?”

Liam looked up and took in Zayn's caring eyes, the way his lips pouted and his eyebrows furrowed with concern and then he scooted closer and put a hand behind Zayn’s neck before pulling him roughly into a searing kiss.

Zayn gasped at the contact and Liam took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and taste him.

Zayn moaned into his mouth and Liam climbed onto his lap straddling him before he rolled his hips against Zayn.

Zayn gripped Liam’s shoulders and pushed him back and off his lap and looked into Liam’s half-hooded lust-filled eyes, “No. I can’t give you that.”

Liam balled his fists up and swung at Zayn but Zayn blocked his blow. 

Liam swung again and Zayn used his good arm to grab his rest and then pivoted the rest of his body to push Liam face down into the carpeted floor holding him down with his body weight.

Liam sobbed, “You fucking bastard! You fucking bastard! I need you....I need it! You fucking coward! Fuck me or let me go so I can find someone man enough.”

Zayn spoke firmly, “No.”

“Then get me fucking pills! I need something! I can’t-fuck-" His voice broke, "Don't you understand?! I can still feel him on me! I can smell him! I can still feel his touch and- I need something to make it go away! I can't- fuck! I can't do this! I need something to forget! I need someone I choose to touch me! I need- fuck! Fuck you! Fuck you! I hate you! Let me go!”

Zayn’s chest tightened as Liam thrashed underneath him until he was too exhausted and the Zayn lifted off him. 

Liam lay unmoving, he was still awake but he'd checked out, his eyes looked straight ahead vacantly. Zayn lifted his light body easily, despite three weeks of regular meals he was still too thin, although at least his complexion looked healthier.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he carried Liam to his room and laid him underneath his covers before crawling in with him and holding him. Liam's face buried into his chest as Zayn rested his chin on the top of his head and his unijured arm made the same repetitive motion as he soothingly rubbed Liam's back.

His lips still hummed with electric currents from Liam’s kiss and he hated himself for hesitating before pushing Liam away.

Liam's body started shaking slightly and he cried against Zayns chest until he fell asleep.

*

Liam stopped sleeping with a knife after that, but he also stopped sleeping in his own bed. At first it had been Liam asking if he could stay with him for the night and after a week he stopped asking and started crawling into bed with Zayn after dinner and movie, which had become a staple of their evenings together.

Liam looked over at Zayn who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch grinning stupidly at his phone. 

Liam felt irate seeing him rapidly texting and giggled every few minutes, he cleared his throat, "I'm trying to study for that stupid entry test for online school. Could you keep it down? Who are you talking to anyways?"

Zayn didn't look up from his phone, "Lou."

Liam gripped his pencil so hard that it broke in half. Of course he was talking to 'Lou' they spent at least 3 hours a week on the phone and Zayn had told him about perfect little Louis who 'saved' him. 

Zayn seemed to believe the sun shone out of Louis' ass. 

He'd barely had contact with anyone outside of Zayn, Niall, and a fucking psychiatrist which he was still pissed at Zayn for springing on him. He'd not talked at any of their sessions thus far and the fucking therapist just patiently watched him and waited for him to speak with rapt attention for the entirety of the hour session.

Liam was in a constant state of planning to run away and then never leaving. He told himself it was because of the food and the bed and the clean clothes, then he told himself he couldn't leave yet because Zayn was working on a painting of him that he had yet to let him see and he had to see before he left.

Zayn giggled again trying to muffle the sound with his hand and before he could stop himself Liam had shot up from the couch and announced, "I'm going to bed." 

Zayn didn't even bother to look up as he typed something out, "Night." 

Liam clenched his jaw, walked over to Zayn, took his phone, and then dropped it into the glass of water on the coffee table before going to bed. 

He felt Zayn come to bed later that night and he let out a soft, "I'm sorry." 

Zayn was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Its okay, my phone case is waterproof." 

Liam balled his hands into fists, "Of course it is."

Zayn chuckled and smirked cockily, "You're cute when you're jealous." 

Liam scoffed, "Fuck you. I'm not jealous. I have Max to pound me now, I'm sure you've heard."

All the humor seeped from Zayn's body, Liam had been screwing the twinky barista from the cafe down the street for over 2 weeks. They'd met after Zayn had sent him for scones one morning and he was age appropriate and a pretty sweet 16-year-old kid with good taste in music but all the same Zayn wanted to punch the pretty little red-head every time he saw him cuddled up to Liam on his living room couch.

"He's a nice kid." 

Liam felt his chest tighten because as much as he hoped that he wasn't imagining the hurt in Zayn's voice he also felt terrible if he actually had hurt him, "He's home-schooled, sheltered, and obsessed with Brad Pitt."

Zayn clenched his jaw and then forced his voice to be calm, "Maybe you could take him on a date. I was planning on setting you up an allowance so you can have spending money for fun teen things."

Liam didn't say anything so Zayn continued, "You've been stuck at home a lot, you only really go out to the cafe or to run my errands but it's important you do kid stuff. I have a car you can use to get around and there's a community center with a gym about 15 minutes from here if you want to go meet more people your age."

Liam sat up, "If you don't want me around anymore-" 

"Don't be stupid. I'm trying to do what's best for you. You're not on the streets anymore, you can have real friends and a future."

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Yeah."

*

Zayn let out a breath with every hit to the punching bag, it was soothing and rhythmic and he needed to decompress.

Sweat dripped from his hair down his back and face but he hit harder, pushed himself more. 

He shifted his left foot and lifted his right leg swinging it full force in a roundhouse kick.

Liam was done with his testing and had received his diploma through his online courses and even though Evelyn, Liam's therapists, couldn't disclose anything about their sessions she had hinted at having significant progress.

Liam was changing....becoming more....more man than boy, and though he had been beautiful even when he'd been severely underweight and haggard now he was breathtaking...stunning...fiery...a fucking firestorm wrapped up in a hurricane. 

He'd dragged Zayn along with him on his journey to discover his passion. 

They'd gone to the Zoo, the aquarium, cooking classes, shadowed an engineer, done a woodworking shop, done a campus tour of a few local campuses, and even tried bull riding. 

But last night.....

_Zayn had gotten home and Liam had been wearing a pair of his worn painting overalls, the bottoms rolled up slightly and with no shirt underneath, "Teach me to paint."_

_Zayn had felt his heart skip a beat then._

_"It's been 10 months......you've been here 10 months....."_

_Liam's smile fell and he looked down to the floor, "Yeah....I'm sorry....with how busy we were and everything....I, um, you didn't say time was up and I didn't want to leave.....and....and I'm sorry. I should have said something...I should have left. I'll umm.....I'll pack-"_

_"NO!" Zayn felt panick, "No. I didn't mean-I don't want-I don't.....God....it's been 10 months since I've had a craving for drugs....we go to meetings, but I haven't had any cravings."_

_Liam looked up confused and Zayn shook his head, "Sorry. Random correlation, right? Anyway, I don't want you to leave, I asked you for 6 months because of the painting but I've been avoiding finishing the painting because then you would go....but I want to finish that painting and I don't want you to go."_

_Liam gave him a lost look, "You still want me here? Even after all the temper tantrums and the time I stabbed you and that house party I threw when you went on that trip to visit Louis and wouldn't take me?"_

_Zayn smiled, "Even though you leave hair in the sink when you buzz your head and fight me on everything and have had horrible taste in boys since Max."_

_Liam felt tears burn his eyes and shook his head, "Why?"_

_Zayn shrugged, "Stay."_

_Liam wiped at his eyes with his forearm and let out a choked laugh, "Teach me to paint?"_

_"Deal."_

_They made their way up to the studio and Zayn tried to show Liam different techniques, but there was a tension between and Liam hated it._

_Zayn had walked him through explaining some of the canvases and walked him into a back room that had buckets of paint everywhere and dried paint all over the walls, "Lets start with something fun."_

_He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a couple of funnels and a bag of balloons, "We're going to start by filling all of the balloons with paint and then we'll pin a canvas to the wall and tape up the balloons and then throw darts at them."_

_He'd turned to look at Liam who was grinning, "Like in **Princess Diaries** , right?" _

_Zayn laughed, "Yeah, sort of I guess."_

_They filled up the balloons and Zayn started to hang the canvas when he felt a cold splat on his back._

_He turned slowly to glare at Liam and Liam gave him a shit-eating grin, "Oops."_

_Zayn ran towards Liam who had three paint balloons in his hands, he missed him and instead reach into the bucket and grabbed a red paint balloon and chucked it at Liam._

_At one point Liam stole the bucket and Zayn was defenseless as he got pelted with paint-filled balloons._

_Zayn manages to catch Liam an wrestled him to the ground, Liam did a reversal pinning Zayn below him as they both laugh and huffed for breath._

_The mood shifted quickly then and Liam leaned down until Zayn could feel his breathe against his lips, "I turn eighteen soon."_

_Zayn didn't speak or move and could barely think._

_Liam shifted on top of him and Zayn's hand reached behind Liam's neck squeezing gently. Liam let out a soft moan and leaned in kissing Zayn._

_Zayn kissed back softly, languidly, letting Liam hold dominance._

_Liam had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Zayn, he'd never wanted to pour so much feeling and need into a kiss._

_Liam licked into Zayn's mouth and Zayn opened for him letting him explore, kissing him back but not fighting him for control, instead giving into him._

_After some time Zayn pushed Liam gently away, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have let you kiss me. You're feeling confused attraction for me because you're grateful for what I've done for you, but you don't owe me anything."_

Zayn punched the bag again and again because he hated how stupid he'd been for letting himself kiss Liam. He was a kid. He was vulnerable. Zayn had promised Niall. 

"Z?" 

Zayn hit the bag one more time before turning to look at Luke. Hot, age appropriate, Luke.

Luke looked him over with clear hunger and Zayn smirked, "Wanna come home with me?" 

Luke laughed breathlessly, "I've always loved how straight forward you are."


	5. Games and movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn done fucked up

Liam was ready for Zayn to come home, he'd spent the entire afternoon yesterday and morning today putting together a presentation to show Zayn. 

The presentation showed first that he'd been accepted to UCLA for Business Administration and Management with an attached business plan of what he wanted to do with the degree, and how he planned to start working part time at a local dojo to help with expenses and be more independent, then there was his medical file showing his last STD/STI panel followed by his psychiatric progress notes showing his improvements and his willingness to work through his issues, then there was a list of 13 things he hated about Zayn because _10 Things I hate about you_ was their favorite movie to watch together but they always rolled their eyes at her poem because it listed 13 reasons not 10. His reasons were mostly different from the ones in the movie, but of course his last reason listed was "But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." 

He followed that by a "Steps to Dating and Falling In Love with the Boy Hooker you Picked up off the Streets and Gave a Home to." The list was a mix of painful truths and limitations so they could take things slow, even though that was the last thing in the world Liam wanted. 

He was ready to dive in and get lost in his love for Zayn because he knew the kind of person Zayn was, he knew that he always insisted on falling asleep with socks but as soon as he was fully asleep he'd kicked them off in his sleep, he knew that Zayn loved his sisters with all his heart because he called them through Facetime every single Sunday to talk to them.

He was determined to make Zayn see past his age because if they were truly honest Liam had lived through far more than Zayn every would....in part he knew that Zayn knew that and he guessed it was part of the reason he insisted on Liam enjoying his youth, but his youth was far gone, it had left the moment his father had walked him out of the house with a shotgun pressed to his forehead and his mom hadn't even been able to meet his eyes as he begged for her to do something and all she said was, "My son died the moment he decided to become a sodomite." 

He couldn't relate to the 17 year old friends he'd made, they're complaints seemed so trivial and childish, he'd become better friends with Zayn's employees at the shop, or the coordinator at the rec center.

Evelyn had told him it was normal to relate to older people after the things he'd been through. 

He paced back and forth and when the timer for the lasagna went off he almost jumped out of his skin. 

He didn't hear the door open while he was pulling the lasagna out of the oven but he heard the ding of the elevator leaving and he felt a flutter in his stomach. 

He needed to do this right. 

He knew Zayn wanted him too, he just had to show him he was ready. His 18th birthday was just a few weeks away and he planned to have Zayn be his birthday present.

Zayn shoved Luke face forward into the couch and then pulled his pants down. Luke liked it rough and hard which was exactly what Zayn needed. 

He licked his fingers and worked them into Luke, Luke moaned into the couch cushions and Zayn used his other hand to smack his ass. 

Zayn pulled his fingers out of Luke's opening and grabbed a condom from the drawer of the side table. 

After slipping it on he pushed into Luke. 

Luke all but melted underneath him, he panted, "You...you always know what I need." 

He slipped one hand into Luke's hair and used the other to grip his hip as he thrust into him mercilessly. 

He heard the scraping of one of his bar stools being moved and looked up to see Liam sitting at the bar staring at him with eyes that rivaled the heat of volcanoes and supernovas. 

He stopped thrusting and Liam raised a challenging eyebrow, "Oh no, don't stop on my account, this is what you wanted anyways right? For me to see? Well, here I am, I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Luke looked up and eyed Liam, he was rocking back against Liam's cock and turned to grin at Zayn, "I wouldn't mind if he joined, he looks fucking sexy." 

Liam stood and slipped his shirt off, "You don't mind do you Zayn?" He pushed his shorts down next, "You obviously don't give a shit right?"

Zayn growled and slipped out of Luke, Luke let out a soft whine.

Liam smirked, "How generous, you're already letting me have a turn." 

Zayn grabbed Liam's arm, "Go to your room." 

Liam shook his head, "No." 

Luke groaned, "Don't be selfish Zayn, let him play."

"Yeah, Zayn, let me play." 

Zayn clenched his jaw and spoke without looking away from Luke, "Sorry Luke, but I'd like for you to go. I have family business to deal with." 

Luke let out a string of curses as he slipped his pants on and sighed, "Call me when you're done with all the shitty drama." 

Then he was gone. 

Liam yanked his arm away, "And you say I'm the child? That stunt you just pulled was so fucking low." 

"What are you talking about? What stunt? This is **my** house. I can fuck whomever i want in it." 

Liam felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Then he walked past Zayn towards the elevator doors and Zayn grabbed his wrist, "Where are you going?" 

"Getting the fuck out of **your** house. I'm obviously in the way." Liam pulled away and pressed the button to call the elevator back up. 

Zayn grabbed him again, "I didn't mean it Liam. Don't leave. Please. Don't leave." 

Liam turned and swung on Zayn knocking him back just as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. 

Zayn stumbled back and then staggered forward holding the elevator doors open, his voice tearful, "I was stupid. Please don't go."

Liam was too angry and hurt to stay, "Fuck you Zayn. Let me leave. You said I could leave whenever I wanted." 

Zayn grasped for something to stop Liam from leaving, "Where will you go?" 

"I'm a big boy, I don't need to tell you where I'm going." 

"The car-the car is mine I just want to know-" 

Liam flung the keys at him and Zayn instinctively reached to catch them releasing the elevator doors. 

The doors closed before he could stop them and he slammed his fists against the gold doors, "Fuck! Fuck!"  
*

He hadn't slept in a week, that's how long Liam had been gone. 

"Oi! Where's your head at mate?" Ray scolded him, "You're kind of permanently marking me here." 

"Right. Sorry. I swear I'm good." 

Ray sighed, "Listen, why don't you just head out and go look for him some more? He can't have gone far without a car. You said he hasn't used his debit cards."

Zayn set the tattoo gun down before slipping his gloves off and rubbing his hands over his face, "What if he's back on drugs or back to ...."

"He's not man, the kid you introduced us to at Friendsgiving isn't the same one that came to all the cookouts over summer or to my Billy's birthday party. He's changed Zayn, and he's smart, and now he knows that he has more potential than just selling his body."

"I'm going to go through his computer, and see what if I can get any info off of it to see who he might be staying with." 

Ray nodded, "Yeah man, I don't know why you didn't just start there."

Zayn sighed, "Because I promised him I would trust him and not go through his stuff unless he gave me a reason to."

Ray shrugged, "I think him bailing is a reason, right?"

"That was my fault though....it was all my fucking fault." 

Ray shook his head, "It's a fucked up situation man, but you were trying to do what you thought was best for him you know? "

Zayn dropped his head, "I did it all wrong. I should have talked to him."

"Maybe...but you got needs and all that, so I get it. When Missy doesn't put out I get a bit idiotic to."

Zayn flipped Ray off and then spun back cursing, "Oh shit, sorry man I need to coat that for you."

Ray waved him off, "I got it, I'll just have Griff finish it when he gets done with little miss thang."

"The actress right?" 

Ray nodded, "Yeah."  
* 

Zayn took deep breathes before opening Liam's laptop, it had been his Christmas present to Liam along with a set of fuzzy pajamas, a mug, and slippers. 

There was a picture of them when he'd taken him along to his photoshoot for Versace. 

He remembered the trip because the photographer had kept insisting on putting Liam in a suit and photographing his 'beautiful cheekbones and manly jaw.' but Liam had adamantly refused.

Then he saw an icon for a PowerPoint on the desktop titled “I’m a big kid now: Presentation for Z.”

He hesitated for a moment before opening it up and skimming through the first few slide with his heart pounding in his ears and his stomach in his throat until finally he got to a slide titled: 13* Things I Hate About You. 

His heart shattered.


	6. There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finals are over! I got good grades and I’m currently on vacation in the mountains! So here you go!

Liam wiped down the matt as his student did his cool down exercises. Although he’d been there short of a month he’d already been promoted to trainer.

The owner of the dojo, Michael, was especially fond of him since he’d saved his boyfriend Luke from getting run over by a distracted driver. 

Michael also admired Liam’s skill with fighting. He’d originally hired Liam as and equipment manager and customer care person. 

His responsibilities had been helping the newer people learn to use the work out machines, maintaining all the bags, stands, matts and fighting areas clean; part of his work benefits had been getting to use the facilities for free when his shift was over and Michael had noticed that Liam would gently correct fighting postures or give tips on how to hit harder.

After about two weeks he’d offered Liam a job as a trainer, which would let Liam set his own hours and instead of making minimum wage he made a pretty nice salary dependent on how many clients he kept on and how many training sessions he did in a month.

Liam had been staying in a Pay by week motel since leaving Zayn’d house but when Luke had given him a ride home after a late night of cleaning because of a fighting event, and realized where Liam was living, he and Michael had had him move into the small loft above the dojo, which they usually used as accommodations for visiting fighters. 

Liam loved the events, he got to see some of the best fighters practice and he’d always learn something from their techniques and make it his own. 

He’d been attending a lot more NA meetings lately...he hadn’t realized that how much his cravings had subsided when he’d been with Liam, it had been hard to keep his mind off drugs. 

He’d started attending meetings across town which made the temptation worse since it was around an area he’d tricked at before. 

He’d stopped going to his therapist because he was afraid Niall would find him and make him move away with him. If he just waited out a little longer then he’d be 18 and it wouldn’t be an issue anymore. 

Michael came by and crouched down next to Liam, “Did you hear me?”

Liam snapped to attention and then shook his head shyly, “No, um, sorry, I sort of spaced out.”

“Oh, well you have a new client, requested you by name. It’s a private sessions in the back room.”

It had become more and more common that his new clients were recommended to him by his current clients, “Did he say who recommended him?”

“No but he’s a celebrity.” Michael said casually.

Their gym was very popular amongst the rich and famous, Liam had a couple of musicians and actors on his roster. 

Liam finished up with his current client and then walked him to the door before grabbing a new client book and survey and making his way to the back room.

He was looking down at the paperwork as he walked into the back room, “Okay, so I have a few forms for you to fill out,” he looked up and his breath caught. 

Zayn looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair a disheveled mess, but even then he looked stunning when the corners of his lips turned up and he tilted his head slightly, “There You Are.”

Liam felt his throat tighten and it felt as if emotion was crawling up the back of his throat as his heart panged roughly.

Zayn stepped towards him and he didn’t move, he barely breathed. Zayn motioned around himself, “This is great Liam, you’re doing great.”

“Did you think I’d fall apart without you? Sorry to disappoint.” Liam said coldly even though he felt anything but indifferent.

Zayn stopped moving closer and shook his head, “No. I just....You’re stronger that I thought....I still saw you as the vulnerable skittish teenager that I brought home almost a year ago and I was worried. I’ve been so worried. You’ve been gone for 23 days. 23 days 13 hours and 26 minutes.”

Liam’s heart skipped, “Well I’m fine, so you’re free of any moral responsibility you think you have.”

“Come home Li.” 

“No.”

“Please come home.”

“Why? As what? Your roomie? Your kid? Your muse who you occasionally want?”

“You know that aiding a runaways is illegal.”

Liam stepped forward and grabbed Zayn by the front of his shirt and shoved him down, “Dont threaten them. They’re good people.”

Zayn stood up and dusted himself off, “If that’s how I get you home then that’s what I’ll do.”

Liam glared at Zayn, “Why? So you can fuck some other guy while I wait at home for you like an idiot thinking that we were both waiting with anticipation for my birthday? So you can make me feel stupid and wrong for loving you?” Emotion was laced heavily with his voice and his eyes had filled with tears.

“What hurt the most was that you made me think it was possible. You made me believe I was good enough to be loved by someone like you and that I deserved to be cherished and that...that I was worth the wait....and I believed you.”

Zayn breathed raggedly, “Liam...I...” he took in a deep breath and composed himself, “Come home or I’ll make the next few months very unpleasant for your bosses.” 

* 

As soon as the elevator doors opened Liam made his way to his room and slammed the door.

Zayn winced and let out a long sigh. He craved a sip of rum for a moment and then shook the feeling away. 

He called Niall from his studio and when Niall answered with a sleepy, “Is he home?”

Zayn let out an exasperated groan, “Yeah, and it’s about the last place he wants to be.”

“You fucked up, so now you’re gonna fix things and make sure he doesn’t disappear from your life when he turns 18 because you’ve been a miserable sop the last two months.”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, I know. I just...I don’t know how to fix things without telling him how I feel...”

Niall was silent for a while and then he heard him curse under his breath, “You can’t be mad...but I knew where he was this whole time...he asked me not to tell you-“

“What the fuck Niall?! You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“Yeah, well, you made me his father and I think son trumps friend. Plus, that’s not the point, the point is he was doing good without you. He was still going to therapy and NA meetings and-“

“That’s great, so you’re saying he’s better off without me?”

“No you bloody idiot. I’m saying he doesn’t _need_ you. I’m saying that somewhere along the way he started loving himself without the need for validation. I’m saying that if he chooses to be with you it’s not to use you as a crutch or a savior but because he _wants_ to be with you....he turns 18 next month and you’ve mostly kept your paws off him so...so go win him over with my blessing.”

*

Zayn didn’t sleep that night, every movement, every sound made him look toward his bedroom door with anticipation and hope.

He waited for Liam to come to his room and climb in his bed but he never did. Breakfast was a tense affair with Liam declaring he had to go to work soon after finishing his meal and then telling Zayn he’d be back at 8.

When Liam got home he was taken aback by the romantic setting of candlelight and a dressed up dining room table. 

Zayn was in the kitchen wearing the apron he’d bought for Liam months back. When he noticed Liam he smiled, “Hey, you came home.”

The hint of relief didn’t go unnoticed by Liam but instead of making him feel happy it made him angry, “What are you playing at Zayn?”

Zayn frowned, "I'm not playing at anything....I made dinner so we could talk."

Liam crossed his arms, "With candles and sparkling wine?! This is the shit that I was talking about Zayn! You do romantic gestures and go out of your way to accommodate me but when I come onto you, you make it seem like I'm crazy for thinking there was anything there. You make me feel like I've read into things and overstepped or assumed to much! When you came home with that guy you....you and I.....we'd already stopped seeing other people. Maybe we weren't fucking or touching but we spent every night together, we had dinner together, we talked for hours, we cuddled up on the couch and argued about comic book timelines and Dr.Who. I didn't imagine that! I didn't imagine the way you would watch me while you sketched or the fucking gentleness you had towards me! I'm not doing it again! I'm not living some vague existence where I hope and dream that you'll have the balls to admit how you feel about me."

Zayn had stepped closer and closer as Liam had ranted on and his chest was pressed against Liam's, Zayn reach behind Liam's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Liam thought about resisting but instead found himself off balance and leaning against Zayn. Zayn deepened the kiss and Liam melted against him.

Zayn pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to Liam’s and looked into his eyes, “Are you done?”

Liam felt shock course through him and he let out a breathless laugh, "Kiss me again."

Zayn did, and then again, and again pressed to a wall, and again against the kitchen counter.

*

Zayn reach over to the empty spot next to him on the bed and felt the familiar ache in his chest. 

“I’m right here.”

Zayn leaned up and saw Liam coming in through his bedroom door holding a breakfast trays with one big plate and two coffee mugs.

Zayn felt his chest warm up and he sat up leaning back against the headboard, “Breakfast in bed, how domestic.”

“Did you look for me every morning?” Liam asked with his heart skipping at anticipation of the answer. 

Zayn blushed, “Um, yeah.”

Liam felt a rush of warmth over his body. 

Liam handed Zayn the tray and climbed in bed next to him.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, eventually Zayn broke the silence, “About last night...”

Liam felt his chest tighten, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay...with....with what we did?”

Liam felt himself go hot all over as he remembered the way Zayn had kissed him again and again with all the tenderness in the world.

He remembered the way he’d slowly undressed him and caressed him and the way he’d come undone in his arms without ever being touched anywhere below the waist.

Liam blushed harder, “Um, we really didn’t do anything last night...I’m sorry I-“

Zayn cut him off, “Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed or sorry about....knowing that I could make you feel like that....is nice.”

Liam cleared his throat, “Well I’d be happy to um reciprocate....”

Zayn laughed, “I didn’t remember you being so shy, in fact I kind of like it when you were a bit bossy.”

Liam felt himself go hard instantly and he let out an involuntary moan.

Zayn set the tray on the night table and patted his lap, “Saved you a spot.”

Liam climbed on top of him and leaned down kissing Zayn hungrily. His hands made their way into Zayn’s hair and he tugged roughly making Zayn let out a soft sound.

He kissed and sucked down Zayn’s neck, leaving little marks as he went, making sure there would be no doubt as to their origin. 

Zayn shivered as Liam's kisses got lower and lower and eventually reached his hips and then lower until Zayn felt hot warmth around his erect cock.

Liam felt Zayn shiver beneath his ministrations and he smiled around his cock before taking his length to the back of his throat.

Zayn bashed his head back against the headboard as his hands fisted in the sheets.

He cried out before desperately pushing Liam away, “God Liam! Jesus Christ!”

“I can assure you Jesus Christ had nothing to do with that.”

Zayn huffed out a half-laugh half-shaky-pant, “I don’t want to cum yet.”

Liam raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding his understanding and turning around and pressing his chest to the mattress with his ass in the air.

Zayn all but died in that moment. He coughed and cleared his throat, “Umm...I was actually thinking this would happened differently?”

“You don’t like my ass in the air? That’s a first. How do you want me then?” Liam asked in a very clinical way.

Zayn blushed and looked away for a moment before clearing his throat again, “I was, um, I was actually hoping you’d like _my_ ass in the air.”

Liam let out a helpless moan as he reached for Zayn, “Holy fuck. I think I’m dead because I have to be dreaming this.”

He pulled Zayn forward and kissed him and Zayn seemed to fracture in Liam’s arms. The controlled and the strong headed independent man was gone and in his place was something new and just as beautiful, something vulnerable and needy.

Zayn’s submission to Liam was complete and irrevocable and although it surprised the hell out of Liam he was going to treasure Zayn’s trust in him.

Liam grabbed the lube from the night stand and coated his fingers before positioning himself between Zayn’s legs and using his other hand to push Zayn back into a laying positition while his other hand slipped down between their bodies and his fingers teased at Zayn’s entrance. 

Zayn moaned and felt the last of his resistance to loving Liam fade away.

Liam slipped his fingers inside and Zayn inhaled sharply as Liam stretched him open patiently and without hurting him even a little. 

Zayn closed his eyes for a moment And shivered as Liam pushed in a third finger as his lips trailed kisses up the column of Zayn’s neck.

His lips brushed against Zayn’s ear and he whispered, “You’re so fucking tight....I can’t wait to feel my cock filling you up.”

Zayn groaned desperately and arched his body up against Liam, “Then do it.”

Liam chuckled and pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom slipping it on with ease and lubing the head of his cock. 

Liam added more lube Zayn’s entrance using his fingers and then pushed into him in one swift motion. 

Zayn cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his arms wrapped around Liam and his fingers dug into his back with bruising strength.

Liam stayed still until Zayn’s breathing slowed somewhat and then he started rocking slowly.

Zayn’s breath hitched and he started letting out soft and breathy moans. He clung to Liam with hungry need and then let out a louder moan as Liam hit his prostate, “Fuck...that’s what all the fuss is about then...”

Liam stopped moving and he pushed up to look down as Zayn, “No one's every hit your prostate?”

Zayn chuckled, “No one's ever been inside me before.”

Liam stared down at Zayn’s dark eyes and leaned down and kissed Zayn slowly. 

Liam then grabbed Zayn’s wrists and used his shirt to tie them up above Zayn’s head before securing them to the headboard.

Zayn felt an electric anticipation as Liam tied each leg on either side of the footboard using a couple of his neckties. 

Zayn let out a soft laugh, “I tell you I’m a virgin of sorts and you go all BDSM on me?”

Liam looked over his handiwork and the grinned a feindish grin, “We can explore BDSM at another time. Right now my only goals is to make this everything you want but won’t ask for.”

Zayn voice sounded hoarse, “How do you know what I want?”

Liam raised an eyebrow, “I’m good at reading what men like and your body has been screaming at me for what it wants.”

Zayn opened his mouth to say something smartass but Liam was gagging him with his undershirt, “I don’t need your smart mouth right now.”

Zayn’s eyes widened with bewilderment but his pupils dilated until only a sliver of his iris was visible. 

Liam smiled, “You like this don’t you baby?”

Zayn paused for a moment and Liam studied him closely for even the smallest sign of objection but Zayn nodded after a moment with genuine honesty and eagerness.

Liam spread his legs further apart and then went down and licked at Zayn’s entrance and felt himself get harder as Zayn writhed helplessly.

Liam licked and licked until Precum coated the sides of Zayn’s cock.

He lapped up the precum and Zayn convulsed and tugged against his restraints. 

Liam smacked the side of his ass appreciatively and Zayn let out a strangled moan.

Liam touched all over Zayn’s body with fingertips before Untying Zayn’s feet flipping him over onto his belly, “Show me what’s mine Zayn.”

Zayn hesitated for a moment at the possessiveness in Liam’s voice but then he positioned himself on his knees and arched his back.

Liam moaned and kissed up Zayn’s back while his hand removed the gag. Liam slipped into Zayn very slowly and Zayn growled, “No...like the first time ...please.”

Liam smacked his ass hard, “Don’t make me gag you again. I’ll fuck you however I want. Do you understand?”

Zayn panted and gripped his fingers tight around the cloth that bound him to the headboard, “Yes....yes I understand.”

Liam continued his slow push in and Zayn pushed back against him.

Liam growled before wrapping a hand into Zayn’s hair while the othe gripped his hip. He slammed in and Zayn cried out his name. 

Liam pulled out halfway before slamming back in and Zayn begged him for more, begged him to keep going.

“You like that don’t you baby?”

Zayn moaned and rasped out a half broken yes and a demand for more.

Liam obeyed slamming into Zayn again and again until they were both reaching climax...

*

Liam and Zayn grinned at each other from across the intimate dinner table at the five-star restaurant Zayn had brought him for his birthday.

Liam took another bite of their dessert, “You didn’t have to do this you know. I would have been happy with our regular pizza night.”

Zayn shook his head and reached across the table to grab Liam’s hand in his own, “No baby, I finally get to show you off. I get to claim you as mine. I wasn’t about to miss my first opportunity to show everyone what a lucky fucker I am.”

Liam rolled his eyes but lifted Zayn’s hand and kissed it, “You sop. I’m going to use the restroom while you grab the tab.”

Liam made his way to the bathroom with a goofy grin on his face. 

The past month had been almost as ignored living in a dream, one that Liam never wanted to wake up from.

He stepped up to a urinal and unzipped.

He was daydreaming of what he and Zayn would do after going to the farmers market the next morning when someone stepped into the urinal next to his.

“My oh my, you’ve sure grown up real pretty. I usually don’t like ‘em once they’re your age, but you were always special. Real pretty, those lips especially....I remember those lips.”

Liam stumbled back as his body froze with fear, “George..”


	7. Stand Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance 
> 
> ******Trigger Warning ⚠️ !! This chapter has some flashbacks that include rape/pedophillia*****

Liam’s blood rushes past his eardrums and he felt a cold fear settling in.

__

_“So pretty, you’re so fucking pretty you greedy little slut.”_

_Liam sobbed and tried to yell but the hand over his mouth kept him from being heard...not that anyone would help._

_His foster mom pretended like it didn’t happen, too afraid to confront her husband because then he might leave her._

_His foster siblings knew that as long as Liam was George’s favorite then they were safe._

_Liam tried to push George off but George was a large bulky man with lots of hours of manual labor that gave him a built and domineering physique._

_Liam felt as George invaded his body and felt his hot breath against his neck as George grunted and moaned._

_Liam gagged underneath George and George moved his hand, “You like it dont you, you little faggot. You like when I fuck you. You’re mine. All mine. I’ll kill you before I let anyone else have you._

Liam reminded himself that he wasn’t helpless anymore. That he wasn’t alone.

He adjusted his body position to a defensive stance, “Your nose is looking a little crooked these days George.”

George’s eyes flashed with fury but he didn’t lunge at Liam. 

“That little prick outside know that he’s got someone else’s property under his roof?”

Liam growled, “Fuck you. You don’t own me.”

George grinned, “I got you a present.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a needle with a familiar murky substance.

Liam clenched his jaw, “You fucking bastard. I’m clean now. You didn’t fucking win. I’m happy and healthy and I’ll kill you if you try anything.”

George tilted his head, “Did you think I forgot about the beating Liam? Did you think that I wouldn’t come prepared?”

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Liam, “What’s going to happen now is you’re going to use this needle and then I’m going to fuck you and then you’ll come home with me, where you belong.”

“If you’re going to kill me then just fucking do it. There’s nothing you can do to me that would make me come back to you.”

George laughed, “Well except that if you don’t come with me I’ll kill that little prick out there and then I’ll kill you. I’ll happily go to prison to make sure no one but me gets you.”

Liam felt a rush of panic as the image of Zayn being shot flashed before his eyes, “You dont fucking touch him.”

George pointed the gun at Liam as he extended the hand with the syringe, “Your choice.”


End file.
